


Tantalize

by xacular



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, C137cest, M/M, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xacular/pseuds/xacular
Summary: With Ricks heightened senses what will happen when he is left alone with Morty on the night of a full moon?





	Tantalize

Suddenly Rick began to sniff the air it was only a whisper of a smell but he wanted more, he stood from his desk where he had been working closing his eyes he inhaled deeply a low hum following his exhale. He didn’t know what smelled so good but he was going to find it he began walking through the mostly empty house sniffing for the source. The full moon was tonight his sense of smell would be at its best even before his change. The family had all gone to stay somewhere else except for Morty, Morty always stayed behind to make sure everything was fine and Nothing bad happened to Rick. 

His nose led him to the stairs he went up, his mouth beginning to salivate at how good whatever this was he licked over his fangs. Keeping his eyes closed to further immerse himself in the delicious smell he walked nose leading the way until he stood outside Morty’s door taking yet another deep inhale before he pushed the door open. 

Morty startled as Rick pushed the door open, he pulled his hand out of his pants, face red with embarrassment until he saw Ricks eyes were closed. Morty watched curiously as his grandpa sniffed his way closer crawling onto his bed, like he was searching. “Umm R-Rick?” his eyes never left the man slowly crawling his way across the bed. Morty put his hands out to meet the mans face sniffing up his sensitive skin, shakily he called out again. “Rick w-what are you doing?” Slowly he was pushed back as Rick crawled on further nose now buried in the boys neck. 

He sunk his body down to be closer dragging his nose across the sensitive neck of his grandson before finally opening his eyes. The icy blue stare took Morty’s already broken breath away. “It’s you.” The words so low Morty could feel the rumbling they made from Ricks chest. “You smell.” He paused taking another deep breath licking his lips. “Tantalizing.” 

Morty was helpless against his grandpa he whispered unable to break eye contact. “Rick, we should be getting ready for tonight.” 

Morty always volunteered to stay behind and be there for Rick once he was old enough he didn’t think it was good to leave him to deal with this alone. Together they had come up with something like a routine for the night. After the family left and it was just them they would usually spend part of the day just relaxing watching tv they would have lunch then Morty would go to bed so he wouldn’t be tired later. Morty had noticed one day that the day after wasn’t so bad if Rick spent the night in the safe chamber he built for himself when Morty left something of his in there.

From then on, he did his best to cover his blanket in as much scent as possible so he would sleep naked wrapped up in the blanket until he had to get up to prep for the night he would take his blanket downstairs and put it in the chamber like a little bed for Rick to lay on if he wanted to. Then they would eat dinner and Morty would watch carefully as Ricks body slowly changed, deciding when it was time to go for the safety of the garage. 

Rick had a pretty good amount of control on his physical changes having been turned when he was a teenager he learned to be able to change slowly and on his own terms first he would let his fangs grow out then his ears change, next was the tail and by that time he would be out of harms way either by him or to him and he would let it take over. There were parts he couldn’t control like his senses becoming more feral, or his desires but he learned to cope with those too.

Morty wasn’t scared of Rick like his family was. Morty knew Rick would never do anything to hurt him. He ran his hands through the soft blue hair, Rick pushed back into the touch giving a low grumble before licking the boys wrist slowly smiling at the wanting face his grandson made. 

“I want you Morty. You smell so good.” Already his face was back in the boys neck a predatory tone in his voice while one of his hands slid its way to rest at the soft skin just above his waistband thumb slipping past it. 

Morty closed his eyes at the touch letting out a small whine. “We should wait until after.” His words breathy in Ricks oversensitive hearing. 

“Tell me. Tell me you don’t want me right now and we will wait until the morning.” He pressed his lips to the crook of Morty’s neck. “I can smell you leaking, you don’t know what your doing to me.” Rick pressed his own erection further onto Morty.

Morty wanted this so bad. Normally Morty would be there all night waiting by the door until he heard Rick call out for him, He would open the door and hold his grandfather who was especially emotional after turning back they would spend this time together at first it was just holding each other then it was talking and holding and one day Morty kissed his grandfather, his affection wasn’t pushed away it was welcomed and escalated from there. 

When asked to tell him he couldn’t. Morty wouldn’t deny him anything. All he could do was gasp Ricks name and wrap his arms around the older man. “Not here, take us to the garage.” He grabbed the blanket as Rick scooped him up off the bed like he weighed nothing holding the boy pressed against his body. Morty wrapped his legs around Ricks waist tilting Ricks face up to his into a deep moan filled kiss. 

Once in the garage Rick put Morty down taking his blanket into the safe room, Morty locked the garage door before following Rick into the room shutting the door behind them, Rick looked at his boy from where he sat on the blanket. Morty walked confidently over to the man wearing a slightly confused face. Morty just smiled. “I’m not afraid, you would never hurt me.” He stroked Ricks newly formed ears, they were so soft. He felt Rick hum while he placed gentle kisses onto his hip while he slowly tugged Morty down onto his lap. Morty pulled his shirt off tossing it to the side before doing the same to Rick. 

Rick sucked his way across his boys soft body nipping occasionally bringing out those cute little gasps he loved to hear, he made it down to Morty’s pants using his mouth to open them while he lifted Morty’s hips off the floor with one hand he resisted the urge to just rip the pants apart instead he slid them off watching Morty’s cock break free he lurched forward licking it the source of the scent driving Rick mad. 

Morty moaned loud when Rick licked his sensitive cock a desperate please escaping his pouty lips. Rick teased the begging boys needy entrance with his tongue while he undid his own pants. “You taste so good baby.” He licked his lips before lifting Morty to straddle him. 

Morty slid down onto Rick running his fingers through his hair and across his ears scratching his back they had lost track of everything they were supposed to be preparing for that night, it was only them in the whole multiverse as far as they were concerned. Being pressed together they felt like they were one in the same. Together they climaxed with echoed moans and soft growls. They laid together drifting asleep. 

Morty woke up feeling the soft lifts and falls of a very large wolf he was laying on, looking down he saw the sleeping head of his grandpa covering his entire lap he ran his fingers through the thick soft fur feeling warm and cozy but most of all safe.


End file.
